Being a Movie Star Isn't all it Seems
by memealex28
Summary: This story is about the girl who plays Fleur Delacour in the 4th movie, and he expericences!


My Harry Potter Movie Fanfic!  
  
~PART 1~ I didn't know how I got here. It was a dream come true. I was sitting getting my hair done. They had to straighten it, and then add long blonde attachments. I didn't need lots of makeup, just concealer, lip gloss, and powder.  
  
I had survived at least 10+ auditions to get the part of Fleur. It all started a few years ago when I dreamt of being her. I sort of looked like her, with blonde hair, and I was tall.... not that they couldn't put 5 inch heels on some girl, and die her hair blonde. But those were only dreams, and I was actually HERE, at the site of the Harry Potter movie filming. I was living my dreams!  
  
The auditions were hard, and I honestly had to kept telling myself that I was doing my best. The other girls auditioning were BEAUTIFUL! I felt so plain against them. But I tried to put it out of my mind, and just did MY very best. On the last day of auditioning, (or that's what they told us it was) it was down to about 5 girls. I couldn't believe that I was one of them. I was cream of the crop. We were supposed to go home and wait for a call. I was very excited, but my mom kept telling me to stay calm. I was really worried too, because my parents kept saying things like "Alex, no matter what the outcome we are so proud of how far you went!" Like that helped my nevers any. Since it was the school year, I was kept myself busy with school work and friends to keep my mind off of of Harry Potter. My friends didn't help any either, cause they were excited as I was! A few weeks later I was going on with my normal life. One night while I was on my computer in my room the phone rang on my parent's line. I didn't think anything of it, since it's not my line. My dad came in my room and said, "Phone's for you." He was trying to hold back a grin. I thoght maybe he was playing with me! I pushed him out of my doorway and picked up the phone. My parents wanted me to hear the good news for myself.  
  
Ever since that phone call, I was sooo busy! My parents had to work out my school stuff, plane tickets and etc. And I had to go on trying to live my last few months of a normal life. They can say they were, but NO ONE I knew was half as excited as I was! Every week or so, my family would sit me down to give me rules and etc. It seemed that they kept repeating themsleves, but I know it was for my own good. Things like, jsut because you are going to be in a movie doesn't mean you can't keep your head on straight! If you don't keep up your schoolwork we are going to have to kill you. (Not their exact words, but that is how I translated them to be.) Also: we are not going to be their with you, so behave yourself!! And remember, to eat well... blahblahblah. Boring things parents HAVE to say. And lastly, you are still going to college Alex! That was my favorite.  
  
After I had knew I had the part, I practiced my French accent all the time at home. When I was home alone I even got out the book and read my part in it. My parents looked agitated most of the time when I spoke in character, but I think they got used to it. Sometimes I could even make them laugh with it. But a few odd times my mom would say, "Alex, enough ok? You are driving me crazy with this."  
  
So here I am. I hadn't made any friends yet on the set, but I hoped I would! I had already caught a few glimpses of Tom, Emma, Rupert, etc. But I tend to be nervous around new people, so I was quiet often. Our first read- through was today. They were just doing my hair as an experiment, to see what would look best. I was reading over some of the lines. I was sooooo nervous. I can admit that. I had never ever worked with any real actors before. I was still in awe that they picked me. But obviously they saw something in me that reminded them or Fleur, so that made me happy.  
  
After two hours of hair, someone showed me where my trailer was. It was small, but I couldn't believe I had it all to myself!! My bags were laid out on the twin bed, and I changed into some jeans and a comfy shirt. Before I even had time to unpack someone knocked on my door.  
  
To my surprise, it was Emma!! She said "Hey! I'm Emma. You are Alex right?"  
  
I laughed, "I know who you are! Yeah, I'm Alex. I can't believe I'm finally here!"  
  
Emma said, "I know how you feel," and smiled.  
  
I glanced at my watch. "It's almost time for the read-through."  
  
Emma said, "Ok, well if you want to talk or anything, I'll be around!"  
  
"Oh thanks, I really need to make some friends here!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that... you will!!" And she left before I could ask to go with her.  
  
I found my way to the read-through by way of asking people. I was late by the time I got there and was totally embarrassed. When I walked in everyone stared at me. Fortunately, they hadn't started. I took my place and was welcomed by the people around me. It was over-whelming. I managed to stutter and few times, and read things wrong a few times, but no one seemed to care.  
  
When I wasn't reading, I was looking around at the 'stars' around me. They seemed absorbed at first, but once or twice I caught Rupert and Dan giving each other secret signals, and Emma making faces at them. They were so laid back! I couldn't wait to be 'accepted' by all of them. It was just like school. It was like being back in the beginning of middle school again!  
  
As the weeks went by, I got more used to the 'routine.' I hardly have any time to myself, but I didn't care!! I enjoyed every moment of the day. I went to bed exhausted at nights, thinking about the next day. Things started to heat up a little bit around the end of the month though.  
  
In between rehearsals, tutoring, and other work related things, I messed around with the other kids my age. Emma and I instantly became friends. Of course there were other girls on the set closer to my age, but Emma and I were around the most. Mostly we talked about the boys. I had so many questions for her about them since I hadn't been around nearly as long as she was. She was old friends with them! Sometimes I would be jealous of her, but then I realized that it was ridiculous. I mean, she has been around them for years. One of the first things I asked her was who she liked the most. She said that she was such good friends with all the guys that she couldn't even imagine 'liking' them like that. She admitted to thinking Tom was the cutest though. I really think she had a soft spot for him deep down inside.  
  
And I had gotten to know the guys a little better too. They played harmless tricks on me, but we didn't chat that often. You know how guys are. I always heard stories about their little pranks, but I totally wasn't prepared for them to try these on me! For example, one day I was eating a salad and at the bottom there was a note. I was thinking ewwww. I fished it out and read it. Covered in salad dressing, it said: Alex, I want you... (flip over) BAD! I heard a boyish giggle. My eyes scanned the area around me. Emma looked up from her sandwich. With a mouth full of bread she said, "Wook behund shu." "What?" After a swallow, "Look behind you!"  
  
Behind me was Rupert and Dan. "Haha, not funny guys."  
  
They laughed and Dan said, "Well we thought it was!" Then they smiled and walked away.  
  
"Gah, they pull this kind of stuff everyday don't they!? You'd think they had something better to do," I said.  
  
All Emma said was, "I'm used to it by now." She got up smugly and left. I thought to myself, "What's her problem?"  
  
I checked my schedule... my next appointment was costume sizing. It was weeks before we would even start filming, but they had to make the outfits way in advance. When I arrived, they showed me pictures of what it would look like. They didn't have the actual thing finished yet, but they showed me the material too. It was silky and flowy. I absolutely loved it. As they took my measurements I sat there quietly. There were other girls who supposed to be from Beuaxbatons there too. I smiled at them before I left. They seemed sort of stuck up to me, and didn't smile back. Maybe it was because two of them also auditioned to be the part of Fleur too. I know how they felt, b/c I knew what it was like to be jealous.  
  
~2 months later~ I got up early and took a shower. I was totally excited, because today we were going to start filming. I knew all my lines, since I didn't have WAY too many. I had rehearsed them a million times anyway. I was feeling pretty confident. I knew there would be people there to help me, and that we would do a million takes until I got the part right anyway. I had already heard horror stories from everyone about the 4 hour filming of just one small part and etc.  
  
I ate breakfast in my trailer alone. I couldn't eat much, because now I felt sick from butterflies. A knock on my door, and I was headed to get my makeup done.  
  
After an hour in makeup, it was filming time! I was surprised that they were already ready to film the GOF part. I asked around though, and I found out that they just skipped around in filming. It was so magical to all sit in the Great Hall at the tables. We all gathered around and were told where to sit. I caught glimpses of Tom and they guy who played Grabbe once and waved. They waved back. There was a lot of just sitting, and lot of eating to be done in this scene. But then my big part came! I kept thinking to myself, calm down, calm down, calm down. I was so nervous. My hands were shaking, and I didn't even have to speak in this part.  
  
The director walked over to my when they brought the cameras closer to me. He said, "Alex, it's ok! You'll be fabulous. Just act snotty...that's the only key. I know you can do it!"  
  
As he walked away to his chair, I did feel a burst of confidence. The only one I had felt since I woke up that morning. When my name is read out of the GOF I got up swiftly from the bench, and swished my hair behind my back. I walked tall, and with chin held high up to the front of the room. All eyes in the Great Hall were on me. That was it! I had done it, and I hadn't even tripped.  
  
Or at least that's what I thought. The director came up to me again, offering more tips. We did that one part at least 10 times until it was perfect. One time I managed to burp loudly when my name was called. Everyone cracked up, even me, although we had to wait a few minutes to do the next scene until my blushing died down.  
  
When filming and tutoring were done for the day, I walked back to my trailer, dead tired. Thank the Lord it was Saturday, so I had tomorrow off. I didn't even want to worry about my homework right now! When I arrived at the trailer I changed into my comfy clothes. They consisted of my most old, tight, and thin jeans that were so incredibly comfy, and my favorite black shirt. I got on my computer to check my mail from friends and family. My best friend had written to me saying:  
  
ALEX! I MISS YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!!! THINGS ARE SOO LONESOME WITHOUT YOU!! OH GOSHHHH I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU TOOOOO!! Please call me sometime, use that phone card I gave you!! Write back, and P.S. Can't wait to see u during your X-mas break! Love u !! B.B.F.!!! I wrote her back a long e- mail, with lots of XXXXX's and OOO's All of the sudden I felt very lonely.  
  
I put an away message up on AIM and fell back onto my bed. I know it was selfish, but I cried and sobbed gently. I couldn't help it, my homesickness was starting to catch up with me. After a few minutes of crying, I felt foolish and went back to the computer.  
  
Emma had im-ed me saying, "Alex!! Where are u?? We're having a ' little makeshift party' in Dan's trailer, (since his is the biggest.) Come please!!"  
  
"Hey! Ok, but I don't look so good right now!"  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter, I'm in my pajamas!" "Meet me outside my trailer!" I turned off the laptop and stored it away.  
  
When I went outside, it was drizzling, so I had to go back inside for my umbrella. I thought, "This better be fun cause I would so rather be in my bed right now!" I sighed, and shut the door behind me. Someone was standing at the bottom of my steps, and it frightened me. I let out a small gasp. The person walked towards me. I was too frightened to move.  
  
"Hey Alex!" What a relief, it was only Tom.  
  
"Hey, I'm gotta go to Emma's trailer."  
  
He said, "She already told me that she was going on, and to meet you to talk u to Dan's."  
  
"Oh." Weird, I thought to myself. Tom seemed nice to me, but we'd never chatted one on one.  
  
Now was my chance to ask him some questions I had been dying to know. He didn't have an umbrella of his own, so he shared mine with me. We were standing really close, so I was shy and uncomfortable. He didn't seem to mind though.  
  
Before I could round up the courage to ask him my tons of questions, He asked me what I thought of everyone. "Everyone as in who? The directing people?"  
  
He said, "No, no like US." Oooh. I was tongue tied for a second.  
  
I replied, "'Everyone's is nice to me. I just hope we all get to know each other better, because I haven't had enough time to REALLY get to know everyone."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I already know everyone, so maybe we can get to know each other a little better..." Tom smiled at me.  
  
What??? Was he flirting with me? I smiled back and kept walking. I didn't want to say anything else, in case I had misunderstood him, which I often do. I often read guy's signals wrongly. Suddenly I didn't want to ask him all those questions that were bothering me.  
  
I was relieved when we got to Dan's trailer. I love his trailer! It's decorated with all these photos from over the years, not only from HP, but from his family, and his friends at home. He's such a down to earth person. Well maybe down to earth isn't the right word. How about normal?  
  
It was just like Emma said, 'a makeshift party.' Everyone was in their pjs, or just regular clothes, nothing special. I was the only one who looked tired though, most everyone else had excited, or at least happy and had alert eyes. Just seeing them made me happy. It was Emma, Dan, Rupert, the girl who played Parvati, some other girl, Tom, Hugh and whoever that guy is that plays his brother.  
  
It was crowded, but fun. Everyone had managed to bring some food from their rooms. There were potato chips, different types of candy, cokes, and some cookies. I just grabbed a coke and a blowpop. I went to sit by Rupert, who I hadn't talked to much either.  
  
He looked up at me and said, "Hey Alex! Oh yeah, I wanted to say sorry that we play all those pranks on you. It's just because you're new."  
  
"Oh thanks, pick on the newcomer!" I said as I plopped down next to him. The caffeine was kicking in, I was ready for some excitement. I smiled at Rupert and he looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was to think that I could become friends with these people that I had been friends with the entire time. Oh well, I'd try the direct approach anyway.  
  
"Yeahhh sooo... can I ask you some questions?" I asked.  
  
"As long as they don't have to do with being in Harry Potter and making a movie and having tons of girls like me." "Oh, and nothing about whom I like or anything like that... since I don't know u that well," he said smugly.  
  
That was sort of rude, I thought. I gave him a disappointed look and said with an attitude, "Oh, never mind then."  
  
I got up and started to walk away. Rupert tugged on my shirt. I spun around and said, "What?"  
  
He looked into my eyes, and said, "Um, never mind." I walked over to talk to Tom; at least he would be nicer!  
  
He was standing talking to Dan. I wondered where his little Cho girlfriend was. They were going out... it seems that they took an actual liking to each other. The only thing that kind of creeped me out about her was she was SO short. Like Vern Troyer short... just kidding. But maybe it was just cause Dan had a become really tall. I used to read online about how he was only like 5'2. I used to think wow, yeah he's short! But anyway...  
  
I joined them, and we joked around for a few minutes. Then Dan said something about Anna-Mei and left his trailer.  
  
"How sweet." I said, and turned my face towards Tom. "That's her name... I can't ever remember it!"  
  
He laughed, "Yeah."  
  
I suddenly had courage and said, "There's something I wanted to ask you... but if you don't want to answer it you don't HAVE to." "Ok," he said and grinned.  
  
"I think it was a while ago, maybe two or three years, but did you ever go out with Em?" I asked slyly.  
  
He smiled and said, "Yea, but not for long... it didn't really work out too well."  
  
"Wow, that's surprises me, cause I always thought it was a rumor!"  
  
He said, "Well, we're still friends though, which is really good." I nodded.  
  
After a second, Dan walked back in with Anna Mei. Everyone greeted her kindly with 'Hey Anna Mei', and 'Hellos.' She was pretty, but not extremely gorgeous or anything. She looked Asian, with the pulled eyes. They weren't squinty, but big, round, and black as! You could tell she was mixed- background. She always wore this red lip gloss, which looked so good on her too. Anna Mei was also just the kindest person ever. Of course, that is from what people have told me. No one had ever said anything bad about her, and don't think they never said bad things about the cast, because believe me, they did. Surprisingly, they talked about each other a lot behind one another's backs. Especially Emma, who confided in me very often. Not that that makes Emma a bad person, I think she was more warning me about everyone's attitudes and insecurities. I was so glad that Emma and I had become such good friends. But anyway, I could see why Dan liked Anna Mei a lot.  
  
Tom and I had an awkward pause, so I said I was going to go sit down. I found a 12 inch square of free space on the floor and sat my big butt into it. I decided to just watch people while I chewed the last bit of my by-now tasteless gum. Dan was standing deep in conversation with Anna Mei. Rupert was still sitting by himself still, with a sour look on his face. I wondered what was wrong with him... maybe he had a stomachache. My eyes shifted over to Emma, who was sitting on the edge of Dan's bed. She was chatting with Bonnie, and Sandra, the girl who plays Pansy. I noticed that some people had left, and others had filled their places. ******** I had spaced out by then; I was in my own world with glazed over eyes. When I came back to earth, Rupert was sitting beside me on a chair. I guess he wanted to try and talk again.  
  
"Thinking about home?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, yes... good guess," I replied.  
  
All of the sudden I let out a long, jaw-breaking yawn. I slapped my hand over my mouth quickly and opened my eyes wide to seem as though I wasn't tired. I was ready to go back to my room, but I didn't want to seem like I was making a get-away.  
  
I was saved though, when Tom walked up to me. He said, "Wow, you sound tired! You should go back to your trailer."  
  
I rubbed my eyes and said "Yeah, I should. I feel bad though because I didn't stay long.  
  
" Tom said, "Don't worry about it; we have things [parties] like this all the time!" He grabbed my hand and helped me up.  
  
On the way out Emma asked where I was going. "I'm tired, so I hope you don't mind me going home!?" I asked. I raised my eyebrows for her approval.  
  
She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, Tom doesn't like me anymore." I gave her my "Ok??" look as I left. She was grinning widely.  
  
I walked out the door. I closed it, but was frightened when it opened right back up. It was Tom again. I sort of wished he would leave me alone, because I was tired and cranky! I smiled despite, because he's just too cute to give up. Then I remembered my umbrella, and I hurried inside.  
  
No one even looked up. I went straight for my umbrella, which was in the bathroom drying. I caught bits and pieces of different conversations. Nothing really interesting.  
  
But as I walked by Emma and her group, someone said a bit too loudly, "I can't believe the new casting director. How could they have picked an American? I feel sorry for JKR, cause I know she is mad about it. And the thing is, she's not even that good. We had to re-do that one scene today a million times just because she couldn't flip her hair right!"  
  
I dashed into the bathroom and then ran out with my umbrella, practically slamming the door shut. Tom was waiting outside for me. I knew he could tell I was upset, it was obvious. I felt embarrassed, maybe I was making too big of a deal out of it. He climbed to the top step and stood beside me.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing!" I said dismissedly, and descended down the steps.  
  
Tom was on my heels, and he caught up with me. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But we CAN still talk you know," he said.  
  
"Ok... what do you want to talk about then?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't sense the attitude in my voice. "Oh! I know! I have a question again." I said  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Don't worry!" I said, and laughed. "You should see your face." He smiled. I asked, "Has anyone ever said anything mean about me before?" He replied, "No, not that I can think of, why?"  
  
"Because I just feel like some people don't like me because I am American. I just feel like I am invading your English thing or something." I drew my lips together in thought, and we were at my trailer by then.  
  
Tom said, "Don't worry about it. I don't think anyone has anything against you. And if they did, they are just jealous."  
  
I said, "Thanks. I'll think about that. Bye!"  
  
As I turned to unlock my door, Tom said, "Hey Alex, if ever need someone to talk to, I'm here! Bye!" I said, "Ok!" and went inside.  
  
  
  
Over the next few weeks I tired to get to know everyone better. Tom and I spent a lot of time together, but we were just friends. I never had any good guy friends at home, so having a guy as my best friend was new and exciting to me. Of course Emma and I stayed good friends too. I was busy ALL the time; I hardly had a spare moment to myself. Not once did I ever wish that I wasn't doing it though. Not once.  
  
One week we had to film my underwater scene. They weren't going to show very much of me underwater, only the part where the grindylows are attacking me. I'm not very talented in the whole underwater thing, so they gave me a stunt double for the part. She didn't look a lot like me, but they were only going to show the back of her underwater. I still had to come in for the beginning shots, where the 2nd task begins and we all get in the lake.  
  
It was October, so the water was freezing! We had gone to a nearby lake to shoot the beginning scenes, and the rest was done in a tank. Tom wasn't filming that day, so he came by the watch me.  
  
That was a long day of shooting, and I was beat when I went to my hotel room that night. (They moved us into hotels close by when we weren't shooting as often.)  
  
I popped into the shower to get the nasty water off of me. After a while I sat down in front of my laptop, in my bathrobe. I sent my mom and dad an e-mail and forwarded it to me brtoher, telling them how much I missed them. It went: Tiger and Bear! (Because that's what I call them)! And Bennett~  
  
I miss you guys so much! How are things without me? It seems like years since I have seen you guys. I can't wait until Christmas break!! I am so going to PIG out! There is so much I could tell you about. I wish you guys could visit me on set. Too bad. So what's up in Alabama? When is the moving date? Please write back to me, I haven't heard anything from you guys lately! I love u always!!!! Love, Alex  
  
I shut the lap top and laid back on my bed and stared at a picture on my dresser. It was of me and my friends, Kathryn, Christina, Meagan and some others. I was so many miles away from them. They were all in their senior year now, at our high school. I couldn't believe that I wasn't going to graduate with them. I longed for a long conversation with one of them on who was dating who and who had the most homework. I smiled at the thought of it.  
  
Glancing at the clock, I read 8:23. I realized I was thirsty, so I put on some clothes to go get a coke. I searched in my drawers for my tank top and pajama bottoms.  
  
I called Linda, the lady in charge of our whereabouts. If we were under 18, when we stayed in the hotels we had to call her whenever we went somewhere. I grabbed my key and the ice bucket. I loved chewing on ice all night. It keeps my mouth busy while I do my homework, so I don't feel inclined to eat anything. I had to really watch my weight during filming, because my character was a twig. This is really hard for me too, since I love to eat so much.  
  
I was walking down the hallway in my fluffy bedroom slippers when I reached the ice machine. I decided that I wanted a coke really badly, so I waited for the elevator to the lobby.  
  
The elevator stopped on the 5th floor. When the door opened I was surprised to see Tom. I grinned widely, happy to see him again. "Hey what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, I was going to come and see you. Where are you going?" he replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I just remember that I don't even have any money. I was going to the lobby to get a coke. Well, a diet coke, really, " I said, frowning.  
  
He laughed. "Well I have some money. I think I can spare a pound or two," Tom said.  
  
"Thanks," I said as we got out of the elevator and stepped into the lobby. He handed me some money. Once back on the elevator, we chatted about filming.  
  
"Yeah, I think we start the Yule Ball scenes pretty soon. Sometime right before the holiday, the beginning of November," he said.  
  
Oh yeah! I had totally forgotten about that. "I get to pretend to make out with Roger Davies boy. I can't remember his name. He doesn't have a very big part though, so that makes me feel better."  
  
Tom smiled and waved me through the door.  
  
"Why thank you dear." I said.  
  
"I am just going to go get some ice, you can go ahead and go in the room," I said, handing Tom the key.  
  
Back in the room, I finished my last calculus problems while Tom watched TV on mute. "You can listen to it quietly you know, it doesn't have to be on mute!" I said. "Shhhh. do your homework! I'm trying to watch the tele here!" he teased. "If I really concentrate I can actually imagine what they are saying." I threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Shut up Tom."  
  
We continued on with our nightly meetings for all week.  
  
The next week during filming an extra came up to me. She was a girl a few inches shorter than me, with brown hair. I was standing with my arms folded, on the side at the time, waiting to be called for a scene.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah.?" I said with my eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
"I know that you and Tom Felton have some sort of thing going on, and I know that you're new here. I just wanted to tell you that he likes pretty girls and he's just going to use you. I hope you're not mad. And don't tell him I told you, please."  
  
"OK, thanks," I said, stunned.  
  
"Nice to meet you Alex." She said, and she walked away.  
  
My mind was racing with thoughts; I had to be alone for a while. I tried to avoid Tom the rest of the week. I went out shopping and to dinner with Emma on Saturday evening, since we had the next day off. She had bodyguards with her, so we weren't alone, but they pretended to not listen to our conversations. At least I was getting used to them by now.  
  
The last shop we went into was a vintage store, where we tried on jeans and shirts. "What do you think of this?" giggled Emma, coming out with a butt length mini-skirt and sheer top.  
  
"Um yeah, I don't think Edward would like that... or maybe he WOULD." I said. (Edward was Em's boyfriend of 8 months.)  
  
As I waited for her the change, I told Emma what the girl had said. I couldn't stand holding it in any longer.  
  
"Oh my gosh, don't even listen to her! That's stupid. OK yes, Tom has been known the snog girls quickly in the past. But truthfully, I think he really likes you, a lot. I wouldn't worry about it," she said, coming out of the dressing room.  
  
"Wait a second! He LIKES me. I thought that we were just friends! How do you know he likes me? Oh, and I hate the word snog." I said.  
  
"Alex, of course he likes you. DUH! I knew it since that party at Dan's that night. DURRRR! You sure are an airhead sometimes. Don't you like him too? Don't you want to SNOG him?" she joked.  
  
"I don't know," I said, making a face. "I never thought about that before. I was having a fun time just being friends with him. Man, this changes everything. Now I don't know how I should act around him.  
  
Emma's advice was to act the same as I always do. Well that was going to be a bit hard.  
  
  
  
We always have Sundays off, so I went jogging in the morning after I had finished my homework. It gave me time to think about things; because if I didn't clear my head my thoughts would keep my up all night. and sleepless nights are not a good thing in the acting world.  
  
I was so busy these days. It was really hard to keep up with everything, between schoolwork, friends, family, and the movie! I hardly had a spare moment to stop and think, but I loved every minute of it STILL.  
  
After about 40 minutes I was worn out, so I went back to my room. When I got back, the people in charge of the teenagers were all standing in and around my room.  
  
"What's wrong??" I demanded, stunned and worried.  
  
"Nothing Alex, it's ok," said Linda. "Someone broke into your room, but they didn't take very much. I really don't think they wanted to hurt you, just take your stuff. Like they took your laptop, and you'll have to check to see about anything else." She patted my back reassuringly.  
  
"Ok, thanks. That's pretty scary. Oh man, I don't know what I am going to do about my lap top though!" I felt like crying right then and there.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, but I'm glad that you're not hurt! Please go through all your stuff so we can report what else was taken. Then we'll leave you alone. And don't worry, we'll be making sure things are safer with you ok?" she smiled, and gave me a hug.  
  
After thoroughly investigating my room, I found that only my CDS, money, lap-top and diamond earrings where taken. That wasn't that bad. At least they didn't take my clothes, but I guess I would be asking for a new lap-top for Christmas!  
  
After everyone left, I went to stand on my balcony. It was raining outside, but I didn't care. The rain felt cold on my skin and scalp. I put out my tongue to taste one of the drops and  
  
Once I got a little wet and cold, I went back inside. At the moment I heard someone knock on my door. My heart skipped a beat and I froze. Whatever, I thought to myself. I'm sure it's not that same person!  
  
As I peeped through the hole, I saw Tom. Thankful, I opened the door.  
  
Tom closed the door behind him quietly. "Alex, I heard about your stuff! And guess what? .I thought you might need this about now. Close you eyes and hold out your hands." I did as I was told.  
  
I felt Tom push a wet strand of hair out of my eyes, and behind my ear, and then he ran his hand along my face's outline. I wanted to open my eyes, but suddenly I was amazed. Tom kissed my cheek, and then moved to my lips. I felt a prickly, affectionate feeling running through my entire body. My hairs were standing on end, and goose bumps covered my body. He ran his fingers through my wet hair and I just melted in his arms. I hadn't been kissed like that in who knows when? Or maybe perhaps this was the FIRST time I had been kissed so tenderly, but yet passionately at the same time. After a second or two, Tom pulled back, gently though.  
  
I didn't want to open my eyes, because it was the best feeling in the world. I can't even describe it. It took me a second to realize that I did like him, and he really did like me. I'm not just saying that, I could sincerely tell from the kiss.  
  
I didn't want to look foolish, so I finally opened my eyes, to find Tom smiling at me.  
  
Tom and I continued to date and be friends during the rest of filming. At the premiere of the movie in New York, we raised eyebrows walking hand in hand down the red-carpet. This was my dream, and I was living it. How did I get here? 


End file.
